Proper installation of a satellite dish remains a difficult operation for users. They often prefer to hire a professional installer. If a user wants to install his own O.D.U, the user often has to climb a ladder to fix the O.D.U in a suitable location of his/her dwelling. Smartphone Apps or Tools are available to help to choose a correct installation position and even roughly direct the dish to receive the satellite signals. For example, the smartphone indicates the elevation angle and azimuth direction to apply to the dish. Once the dish has been directed according to the smartphone's indications, the user has then to enter his home to check whether the signals are correctly received and transmitted to the I.D.U.
In most cases, the user has to make a number of return journeys to refine the positioning of the dish until the dish is in the correct position and supplies good signal quality. These operations make the installation of the O.D.U long and laborious. The use of acoustic signals which are provided in some cases at the O.D.U are so far not sufficiently accurate and sometimes not able to identify the correct satellite. This often results in the user returning between the O.D.U and the I.D.U. Satellite level meters inserted in the physical cable between the IDU and the ODU have the same disadvantages as the acoustic signal described above.
In addition, different operators clearly prefer the installation of O.D.U being performed by professional installer, so that the installation can be validated. If a malfunction occurs after proper installation of the antenna (such a malfunction can occur for different reasons, for example a fast growing vegetation which obscures the satellite signal from and the dish). If that installation has not been done by a professional installer, a remote technical assistance will lack information to help the user solve the problems on his own O.D.U.